


Tom Swoons

by MisterRiddles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is a player(not really), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterRiddles/pseuds/MisterRiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid Gryffindor boy carries Tom Riddle to class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Swoons

Tom Riddle was pissed. Those imbeciles that surrounded him all day gave him a throbbing headache, which refused to go away once it came. He silently asked himself if Malfoy and the others were even worth his precious brain cells.

He was walking to Transfiguration when another idiot decided to knock him on the floor. He growled.

“Sorry mate!” At least this twit had the decency to apologize.

He pulled the most charming smile he could muster, before saying, “No apologies necessary. It was my fault for not looking where I was going.”

The boy’s brows furrowed. Was he slow? He had just apologized. Tom furrowed his brows back at the boy in a show of displeasure.

The boy seemed to have come into a conclusion, and started to slide his hands under his back and knees. Carrying him in the most embarrassing position.

“What class do you have? I’ll take you there.” The boy decided.

Tom’s temper started to flare. “I don’t need help getting to class! I’m not weak! Now put me down this instant!” He yelled, forgetting whatever grace he wanted the foolish boy to perceive.

“Nonsense.” The boy just waved away his protests, “now my dear, would you be so kind to tell me where your class is?”

Tom groaned. There was no getting through the fool's head. “Transfigurations.” He sighed in defeat.

“Wicked.” The foolish boy grinned and started walking towards his class.

“It’s not as if I was feeble that I needed to be carried to class. I will not be grateful for this, after being slammed by an idiot Gryffindor.” He mumbled under his breath.

He looked up, finally noticing how handsome the Gryffindor was. His messy raven locks only added to his wild demeanor. He blushed, mentally scolding himself for finding his first attraction to a male. And worse, a bloody Gryffindor!

“Here you are.” The Gryffindor plopped him down gently. He was even considerate enough to drop him off away from the other students preying eyes. Good. He mentally patted the boy’s head.

Tom felt a little(very) reluctant to get out of the boys arms. He had never been held in such firm comfortable arms. The idiot boy made his senses feel tingly, and he wanted to just stay like this forever.

The Gryffindor didn’t wait for a reply, and began to walk away.

“Wait!” His mind froze when he saw beautiful emerald eyes glance at him.

“I..I..(want)...to...thank” He was stuttering while blushing madly. He didn’t notice the Gryffindor walking back to him. Tom was startled when he was suddenly pushed against the wall. “W-wha-” as he was cut off when a gentle pair of soft lips planted onto his own.

“You’re welcome, beautiful.” Before Tom could recollect himself, the Gryffindor was gone.

Realizing what just happened. A deep shade of red permanently placed itself onto Tom's cheeks as he rushed to Transfigurations.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little fast. But this scenario spontaneously came to mind. So here you go!


End file.
